Luhan Be The Seme
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Luhan pingin jadi seme-nya D.O ! *huh?*


Tittle : Luhan be the seme

Pairs : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo, EXO members

Genre : romance, humor gagal

Rated : T to M

Sore itu di dorm EXO, para member EXO sedang bersantai di ruang santai. Termasuk juga EXO M. Ya, mereka sedang berlibur di Korea. Terlihat duo 'Happy Virus' sedang bermain batu-kertas-gunting dengan ketentuan yang kalah harus dicubit pipinya(?), TaoRis dan ChenMin couple sedang duduk memandang duo gila itu dengan pandangan (-_-"). Sementara Lay dan Suho sedang cuci baju di dapur(?) dan KaiD.O couple beserta Sehun sedang nonton TV. Tinggalah Luhan yang sedang duduk memandang iPhone'nya dengan berbagai ekspresi, kadang tersenyum, blushing, dan kini menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" BLAAK tanpa sadar Luhan melempar iPhone'nya dan sukses mengenai kepala Kai(haha, pasti sakit tuh :D *author dicincang D.O*)

"KYAAA~~! Appoyaa!" reflek Kai langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya dan D.O yang kaget melihat kekasihnya hanya diam dengan ekspresi O_O. Sepertinya D.O belum konek.

"Eh aduh, thakit ya hyung? Hanie, kau kenapa?" Sehun yang kali ini paniknya bener2 ciyus langsung ikut mengusap-usap kepala Kai dengan tangannya sembari menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'kau-ingin-dia-mati?'

"Eh Kai.. Hunie.. aku.. aish" Luhan bingung hendak berbicara apa.

"Luhan ge, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau tahu namja ini bodoh, tetapi dia tetap namjachinguku" D.O yang sudah sadar apa yang terjadi langsung memeluk Kai dan bertanya pada Luhan menggunakan puppy eyes no-justu'nya. Yah, walaupun omongan D.O terkesan mengejek Kai.

"Aish chagi, kau itu berniat membelaku tidak sih?!" tanya Kai dengan wajah melas semelas melasnya melas(?). Sementara Luhan kini gantian memasang wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"Ekhem, sudahlah. Luhan, ayo kau minta maaf pada Kai!" tiba-tiba Kris angkat bicara. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk malas sembari mendekati Kai dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk minta maaf.

"Ya! Kau ini niat minta maaf tidak sih?! Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu" bukannya menerima uluran tangan Luhan, Kai malah hanya bertopang dagu menatap tangan itu.

"Hei, aku sudah niat minta maaf babbo!"

"Niat apanya? Kau itu.."

"Luhan, Kai, tenanglah! Kai cepat masuk ke kamarmu, dan kau Luhan, masuk ke kamarmu juga!" bentak Suho yang merasa kesal dengan kedua namja itu. Mereka pun hanya menurut dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sementara couple mereka masih tetap berada di ruang santai.

BUGH

PRAAK

"Ya! Mati kau ge!"

"Dasar cerewet, udah item, bawel, sok jual mahal lagi"

PRAAK

"Aigo! Ciyus miapa sih mereka brisik bangeeet" celetuk si aLAY dengan gaya lebay khas'nya(?)

"Aish, aku bisa tambah tua" balas Suho

"Kau memang sudah tua hyung" celetuk Chanyeol tanpa dosa. Dan dihadiahi death glare maut dari Suho.

"Bilang apa kau? Sudah bosan hidup ne?"

"Kyaa~~! Byunbaek lindungi aku" dan Chanyeol pun menubruk Baekhyun yang baru dari kamar mandi di hadapannya dan otomatis mereka pun jatuh berdua keatas sofa dengan posisi Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun.

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna sementara D.O mulai mimisan melihat kejadian itu

"Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat bangun dan rapikan sofanya!" kali ini Suho benar-benar marah melihat kedua happy virus itu. Sementara Sehun tanpa disadari yang lainnya segera masuk ke kamarnya dan Luhan yang bertuliskan "HunHan's World" dan menemukan Luhan yang tengah menempelkan telinganya ke dinding yang menghadap ke kamar KaiD.O

"Mengapa berhenti? Apa dia sudah menyerah padaku?" kata Luhan lirih tanpa menyadari Sehun yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Sehun tersenyum sejenak

"Hyung.."

"HYAAAAA~!"

DUAGH

Sepertinya nasib Luhan sedang malang. Sehun yang menyentuh pundaknya perlahan menyebabkan ia harus berbalik dengan kaget dan alhasil jidat mulusnya bertubrukan dengan dagu lancip Sehun

"Oh Sehoon, appo.." eluhnya manja dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah O_O khas D.O sepertinya Sehun juga kaget dengan apa yang baru terjadi barusan.

"Euhm, mianhae hyung. Kajja" tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang masih mengusap-usap jidatnya, Sehun segera menariknya dan mengajaknya tidur bersama #DUAGH# duduk bersama maksudnya.

"Hyung?"

"Nde?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa"

"Ceritalah"

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pangeran..."  
"Yak! Yak! Kau ini! Ceritakan mathalahmu makthudku!" kali ini Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, sementara Luhan kembali memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aish, aku tidak apa-apa Oh Sehun. Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat saja" dan tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang masih berada di sampingnya pun Luhan segera menarik selimutnya dan tidur. Sementara Sehun hanya menarik napas sabar(tumben dewasa? *dicincang sehun*)

"Baiklah hyung, jaljayo, ithirahatlah" Sehun mengecup kening namjachingunya kemudian segera beranjak keluar.

Merasa Sehun sudah tidak ada dikamarnya, Luhan segera membuka matanya dan langsung duduk lagi di tempat tidurnya. Pura-pura tidur ia rupanya.

"Huh, mengapa D.O sangat perhatian pada Kai tadi?"

Mwo? Para readers bertanya mengapa Luhan bertanya seperti itu? Entahlah, yang jelas hanya author yang tahu, karena author sudah siap memporak-porandakan FF abal ini ._.

Apakah Luhan kesal? Yah sepertinya Luhan kesal. Luhan kesal pada D.O karena D.O sangat perhatian pada Kai. Tapi mengapa? Bukankah Kai adalah namjachingu D.O dan D.O adalah yeojachingu #RALAT# namjachingu Kai juga?

"Mengapa hanya dengan D.O aku dapat menjadi semenya?" kali ini Luhan berucap sambil bertopang dagu. Dan karena kali ini benar-benar lelah, Luhan pun tertidur beneran.

Tengah malam, Dorm EXO

Luhan terbangun karena merasa ingin buang air kecil. Diliriknya Sehun yang ternyata tengah terlelap disampingnya. Tampan. Begitu pikir Luhan. BLUSH wajahnya memerah. Ia pun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar bertittle "HunHan World" itu.

KRIEET..KRIEET..

Ada suara 2 pintu dibuka. Luhan melirik ke sebelah kiri. Ternyata D.O keluar dari kamarnya juga.

"Ah, Luhan hyung?"

"Nde D.O"

"Mengapa terbangun?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet"

"Ah begitu"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku haus, mau ke dapur sebentar mengambil minum dan juga obat tidur untuk Kai"

"Obat tidur?"

"Nde, insomnianya kambuh. Kau tau hyung? Sejak tadi dia hanya duduk dan memperhatikanku tidur sembari tersenyum-senyum. Itu menakutkan"

"Hahaha, berhati-hatilah D.O, dia dapat menyerangmu" Luhan berkata sembari tertawa(garing) padahal dalam hatinya kesal setengah mati. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

BLUSH pipi D.O memerah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Ani hyung" D.O segera beranjak menuju dapur. Luhan memperhatikannya. Rasa kebeletnya(?) tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

'D.O manis sekali' ujar Luhan dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekati D.O yang sedang mengubek-ubek(?) tempat obat mencari obat tidur untuk Kai. Tak menyadari Luhan dibelakangnya dan bahaya hendak menimpanya.

"D.O?"

DEG

D.O kaget. Luhan tiba-tiba mendekat dan berbisik err tepatnya mendesah di telinganya.

"Nde? Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau manis sekali"

"Ah.. M..mwo? jinjja? Hehe, kau juga manis hyung" D.O berbalik dan menghadap Luhan yang rupanya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. DEG jantung D.O berdetak cepat. Melihat wajah dan seringai Luhan saat ini mengingatkannya pada wajah Kai saat akan mengajaknya eNCean. Pervert. D.O memundurkan wajahnya sejenak, namun Luhan mengikuti wajahnya maju

"H..hyung... k..kau kenapa?"

"Mengapa kau sangat menyayangi Kai, Kyungsoo?"

"Mwo?" mata D.O membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Luhan.

"Te..tentu saja.. d..dia namjachinguku hyung"

"Kau jadi namjachinguku saja D.O !" kata Luhan dengan blak-blakkan dan itu sukses membuat kadar kebulatan mata D.O naik berkali lipat(?!)

"A..apa maksudmu hyung? K..kau sudah punya Se..sehun, dan aku juga su..sudah punya Kai" entah mengapa D.O sangat gugup saat ini.

Seakan tak memperdulikan ucapan D.O, Luhan semakin memajukan wajahnya. Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal 1cm..

"KKAMJOONG ! JEBAL KEMARI !" D.O berteriak sekuat yang dia mampu

"Emmpphhhttt..." Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mata keduanya sama-sama membulat imut. Jika dilihat dari jauh, maka hanya akan tampak seperti kedua boneka(?) imut yang saling menatap #abaikan :D

KRIEET...KRIEET..KRIEET..

Rupanya bukan hanya Kai yang keluar, semua member juga terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera beranjak menuju dapur. Dan apa yang mereka lihat cukup dapat membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur lagi(?). bagaimana tidak, terlihat D.O yang terpojok pada pingiran meja makan dan Luhan dihadapannya membekap mulutnya dengan wajah dan tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat. Sontak saja semua member menunjukkan wajah terkejut khasnya masing-masing.

"Ya, Luhan hyung babbo, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kai tidak nyantai dan langsung menarik D.O dalam pelukannya, sementara Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang author yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Luhan hyung, kau kenapa?" kali ini sang maknae pemilik boneka berjalan itu segera mendekati bonekanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau-mengganggu-tidurku-hyung' =3=

"A..ani, a..aku ingin kembali tidur" Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan semua member yang menatapnya bingung. Termasuk Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa yang Luhan lakukan padamu?" tanya Kris.

"Tadi Luhan hyung.. tadi..tadi.." D.O bingung hendak mengatakannya atau tidak, dia benar-benar malu.

"Aish, cepatlah hyung! Aku dan Baekhyun sudah mengantuk!" gerutu Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa dan Baekhyun yang kembali tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

"Tadi.. Luhan hyung hendak menciumku" kata D.O lirih dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak semua member menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ciyus?cungguh?enelan?' #PLAAK

"Jangan mengarang hyung!" Sehun yang merasa D.O sedang mencari masalah untuk namjachingu boneka kesayangannya itupun mulai tersulut emosinya.

"A..ani.. aku tidak bohong Sehun-ah" jelas D.O. dan tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya Sehun segera menuju kamarnya dan Luhan.

Semua member menarik nafas. Mereka yang merasa tidak perlu ikut campur pun segera kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Derita bagi Chanyeol, karena harus menggendong Baekhyun menaiki 20 anak tangga untuk kembali ke kamar mereka diatas :D

HunHan's World

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Kau bothan denganku?"

"..." Luhan tetap bungkam.

"Apa thervice ku selama ini kurang memuathkan hingga kau ingin mencobanya dengan D.O?"

"MWO?" kali ini Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah?"  
"Ani ! bukan begitu. Hanya saja.." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya thaja?"

"Hanya saja.. aku kesal setiap membaca fanfic pasti aku jadi ukenya! Hanya dengan D.O aku dapat menjadi seme"

"Hah?" jelas sekali Sehun menampakkan wajah bodohnya. Dia tidak tahu ternyata itu keinginan Luhan. Beberapa detik kemudian..

"Hahahahahahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali hyung! Hahahahahahaha"

Twitch... Luhan kesal. Mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Sehun yang menertawainya hingga berguling-guling(?) dilantai.

"Aish, tidak lucu Sehunnie!"

"Haha, dengarkan aku hyung. Kau itu hanya cocok jadi uke! Wajah imutmu itu hanya cocok jadi uke, dan hanya ukeKU" jelas Sehun panjang x lebar x tinggi. Luhan diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun membelai rambut namjachingu kesayangannya itu.

"Begini thaja, apa hyung mau menerima tantanganku?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Tidak menyadari Sehun yang mulai menampakkan seringai pervertnya.

"Malam ini kita buktikan thaja thiapa yang theme dan thiapa yang uke" tantang Sehun dan langsung memejamkan matanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sepertinya Sehun mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Dan Luhan yang rupanya sedang kerasukan setan(?) itu tiba-tiba menyeringai menatap Sehun, dan

BRUUK

Luhan mendorong sekaligus menindih badan Sehun yang sedikit lebih besar dari badan kurusnya. Nafsu menguasainya, Luhan mencium bibir Sehun ganas, sembari tangannya mulai menjelajahi badan Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut segera membuka matanya dan mendapati namjachingunya sedang menciumnya ganas. Diapun hanya menyeringai dalam hati sembari menekan tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

END #PLAAK belom kok!

*mian, itu Tao yang tulis ._. #diwushu Tao, disembur api naga Kris#

KaiD.O room

"Hyung, apa saja yang tadi Luhan lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak, dia belum melakukan apa-apa, hanya tangannya sudah berhasil menyentuh nippleku" jawab D.O polos. Kai membelalakkan matanya.

"Aish, namjachingu si cadel itu sedang kerasukan iblis Sehun! Sini biar aku yang bersihkan hyung"

"B..bersihkan apanya?"

"Tentu saja bersihkan bekas tangan Luhan di nipple dan tubuhmu" kali ini Kai menyeringai pervert dan mulai menempelkan dahinya pada dahi D.O

"Kkamjong pervert!" gerutu D.O, namun dia tidak protes dan hanya diam. Kai mulai menciumi wajah namjachingunya dimulai dengan mengulum cuping telinganya sampai melumat bibirnya dari lembut sampai ganas. Tangan Kai mulai menyibak piyama yang dipakai D.O dan tangan satunya mulai meremas 'sesuatu' yang mulai menegang dibalik celana D.O

"Aahhh Kai..."

"Euuungghhh" D.O tiba-tiba mengerang saat merasakan Kai menghentikan pergerakannya

"Wae-ya Kai?"

"Sabar chagi, kau ini bernapsu sekali"

BLUSH

Wajah D.O memerah

"Aku hanya hendak menyuruh author babbo ini untuk mengakhiri fanfic abalnya, aku tidak mau para readers mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan padamu! Karena ini akan lebih dari 1 ronde.

BLUSH... kali ini wajah D.O merah, benar-benar memerah

END #dengan terpaksa#

"Nah, sudah selesai. Mari kita lanjutkan chagi..~!"

END *by. Kim Jong In*

Author: yak! Ini belum selesai!

Kai: kau mau ku teleportasikan ke kutub utara eoh? Sok, padahal katanya tanganmu udah pegel.

Author: Aish, kau buka aib! *bekep mulut Kai pake bibir D.O*

Udahlah, lupakan. Gomawo udh mau baca FF jadi2an ini, RCL wajib ne! Gomawo *bow


End file.
